1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a hanger, and more particularly to a hanger for clothes, which makes it possible to display the clothes without being wrapped and to make the clothes prominent thereby improving an effect of sales promotion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto clothes such as a T-shirt and a polo shirt, and the like are usually folded and wrapped with a transparent wrapping sheet to form a wrapped package, or hanged on a hanger in order to be displayed as goods. Difficulties have been encountered in such display manners for the clothes. That is, concerning the display manner in which the clothes are folded and wrapped with the transparent wrapping sheet to form the wrapped package, the whole body of the clothes or goods cannot be seen because the goods are folded, and additionally it is difficult to restore the goods into their original state after the goods are taken out from the wrapped package in order to see the whole body of the goods. In case that the goods are an underwear or the like, there is the fear of the underwear or the like becoming dirty, and therefore it is impossible to take out the goods from the wrapping package and develop the goods. Concerning the display manner in which the goods are hanged on the hanger, not only a considerable space is required to develop and hang the goods on the hanger, but also the goods cannot be well seen if the hangers with the goods are tightly put side by side, thereby diminishing an effect of sales promotion.